


Egg

by oftensoalone



Series: Eggverse [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, eggsplicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftensoalone/pseuds/oftensoalone
Summary: Egg
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Eggverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126505
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The story you are about to encounter is meant to be read as satire. In no way is it made to criticize, belittle, or call out anyone’s attempt at writing erotic. This was conceived in good humor and good faith.
> 
> There have been outrageous fanfic tropes throughout the years and many of us have been around long enough to see them rise and fall. That being said, every writer had to start somewhere. So please post every work whether you think it is up to some imaginary standards. Fanfiction should be for your enjoyment, not someone else's judgement

Lin was staring at Kya's voluptuous bootycheeks.

Her nipples hardened at the thought of the Avatar's daughter's mature body naked next to her own.

Lin reached forward with her soft yet calloused palms to caress the waterbender’s supple globes. 

Cerulean orbs studied her intently and their lips met in a passionate kiss. The police chief’s tongue slipped between kya’s soft lips. their tongues battle for dominance and kya let out a soft moan. 

as they broke from the kiss, lin took one of kyas dusky chocolate nipples into her mouth. 

kya nibbled on lin’s milky earlobe and ran her hand down the earth bender’s chiseled abs. her eyes darkened with arousal as she pulled lin onto her. 

lin positioned her center over kya’s. their cores were dripping and their nubs sensually touched, like chocolate and vanilla.  
thrusting against each other, they threw their heads back in ecstasy as they reached their peaks and climaxed together. 

lin moved herself off of kya and slipped down to the healer’s south flaps.  
she inhaled the intoxicating scent emanating from the glistening folds.  
she lapped up kya’s juices and when she pulled away, her clit twitched. kya was squirming impatiently when lin’s slender digits slipped into her entrance.  
lin thrusted them to the knuckle and kya could feel another orgasm approaching. 

‘i'm coming!" kya moaned as she said what she saided. the orgasm ripped through her body, her thighs quivering. she was seeing stars. 

kya was panting and still shaking but she needed to fill lin’s pulsating womanhood.  
she ran her fingers through lin’s velvet folds and was pleased to discover the moistness. she gently flicked her bean and lin cried out in surprise. her orbs were shielded by their lids and her pink lips were parted in pleasure. 

‘oh, aang’s daughter! you make me drip!’

lin’s hole clenched around kya’s dark fingers. lin collapsed on the bed next to kya, exhausted and sweating.  
they layed there in bliss and then heard a knock at the door.  
lin grabbed the sheet off of the bed and went to answer the door. kya followed her, globes and flaps out.  
they pulled open the door to reveal Y/N, wearing a delivery uniform that was maybe a little too tight.  
‘hi i have a pizza delivery for KyaLin!’ but there was no pizza in sight.  
Y/N ripped open their shirt to reveal pepperoni covering their pert nipples.


End file.
